


Goodbye

by Kelsocspanatarailka (orphan_account)



Category: Girl Meets World, Sing (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A note of Farewell, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kelsocspanatarailka





	

I am sorry to say that i am deleting my account due to personal reasons. To those who followed my works, I apologize for not carrying them through. I thank everyone who read one of my stories, because you all have carried me through some darker times. To those who wrote positively inspiring things; don't worry, I'll still be around. Writing is hard, I'll make no mistake, but you guys on this site do it best. 

Never stop putting words to page; you encourage everyone around you.  
-Kelsoc


End file.
